prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure Online
Read further: Video Games is a website built by Toei Animation and is for the Japanese children and fans of the Pretty Cure franchise as well. There, you can find information about Pretty Cure or you can play games or find wallpapers with the Cures. You can buy games to download them or have them for free (samples). The web launched with the Fresh Pretty Cure! season in 2009 and is now on-going. Games ''Fresh Pretty Cure!'' game There used to be a Fresh Pretty Cure! game for free, but now it isn't, you have to pay to play it. There you find Love, Miki, Inori, and Setsuna talking to you in Japanese. While talking to them you find yourself playing mini games or try to help them by defeating Nakewamekes which are created by Moebius and his servants. You can also get tokens by defeating them and with the tokens you can buy clothes or posters for free (if you are a member of the website) and dress up your character. The game launched on October 8th, 2009. Main Characters *Momozono Love *Aono Miki *Yamabuki Inori *Higashi Setsuna *Chiffon *Tarte ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'' game Heartcatch Pretty Cure! game is still available for you to buy or try it for free. In there you find Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki and Yuri and they talk to you about problems in Japanese. As you go through the game you win tokens and buy clothes (like the Fresh! game) and design them into your character. You can also select objects and defeat the villains. Tha game launched in 2010. Main Characters *Hanasaki Tsubomi *Kurumi Erika *Myoudouin Itsuki *Tsukikage Yuri *Chypre *Coffret ''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' game Suite Pretty Cure♪ game is different from the other games that had been produced before it as it is a mini-puzzle. Aphrodite needs you to follow the Fairy Tones's notes and if you lose, that means the Negatone defeated you but if you win, you defeated the Negatone as Hibiki and Kanade come and say you got an "A". The game launched in 2011. Main Characters *Fairy Tones *Aphrodite *Mephisto *Hojo Hibiki *Minamino Kanade ''Smile Pretty Cure!'' game Smile Pretty Cure! game is the same as the Fresh Pretty Cure! game and the Heartcatch Pretty Cure! game, but in this game, you decide to be Cure Happy or another Cure from [[Smile Pretty Cure!|''Smile Pretty Cure!]]. You also collect tokens and to get items for your character. There are many Akanbes summoned every time you pass a level, and you can choose to defeat it or not. The game launched in 2012. Main Characters *Hoshizora Miyuki *Hino Akane *Kise Yayoi *Midorikawa Nao *Aoki Reika *Candy Doki Doki! Pretty Cure'' game Doki Doki! Pretty Cure game is the same as the Smile Pretty Cure! game. In this game you decide to be Cure Heart or another Cure from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. You also collect tokens and to get items for your character. There are many Jikochuu summoned every time you pass a level, and you can choose rather to defeat it or not. The game launched in 2013. Main Characters *Aida Mana *Hishikawa Rikka *Yotsuba Alice *Kenzaki Makoto *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!'' game Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! game is the same as the Doki Doki! Pretty Cure game. In this game you decide to be Cure Lovely or another Cure from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. You also collect tokens and to get items for your character. There are many Saiarks summoned every time you pass a level, and you can choose to defeat it or not. The game launched in 2014. Main Characters *Aino Megumi *Shirayuki Hime *Omori Yuko *Hikawa Iona *Ribbon *Glasan ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' game Go! Princess Pretty Cure game is the same as Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! ''game. In this game you decide to be Cure Flora or another Cure from ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure. You also collect tokens and to get items for your character. There are many Zetsuborgs summoned every time you pass a level, and you can choose to defeat it or not. The game launched in 2015. Main Characters *Haruno Haruka *Kaido Minami *Amanogawa Kirara *Akagi Towa *Nanase Yui *Pafu *Aroma *Miss Shamour ''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' game Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! game is the same as ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'''' ''game. In this game you decide to be Cure Miracle or another Cure from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!.You also collect tokens and to get items for your character. There are many Yokubaru summoned every time you pass a level, and you can choose to defeat it or not. The game launched on October 7th, 2016. Main Characters *Asahina Mirai *Izayoi Riko *Ha-chan *Mofurun ''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode'' game KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode game is the same as [[Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!|''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!]]' 'game. In this game you decide to be Cure Whip or another Cure from ''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode.You also collect tokens and items for your character. The Kirakiraru Thieves appear every time you pass a level, and you can choose to defeat it or not. The game launched on December 15th, 2017. Main Characters *Usami Ichika *Arisugawa Himari *Tategami Aoi *Kotozume Yukari *Kenjou Akira *Pekorin *Kirarin HUGtto! Pretty Cure game HUGtto! Pretty Cure game is the same as KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode game. In this game you decide to be Cure Yell or another Cure from HUGtto! Pretty Cure ''.You also collect tokens and items for your character. The Oshimaida summoned every time you pass a level, and you can choose to defeat it or not. The game launched on December 12th, 2018. Main Characters *Nono Hana *Yakushiji Saaya *Kagayaki Homare *Aisaki Emiru *Lulu Amour *Hugtan *Hariham Harry Summer game festival In Summer 2012, there was a game where you got posters or fun stuff by playing bingo or completing fun games with the ''Smile! Cures. Wallpapers On the website, there is a section where you find wallpapers for the episodes which already had been aired as in Fresh Pretty Cure! and on-going. There are many types of posters where you can choose its size if you cannot choose its size that means that you have not signed up. Release Each Wallpaper, releases after a week of the episode's release. External Links *Official Site of Pretty Cure Online (Japanese) *Try Sample to Play Games in Pretty Cure Online (Japanese) Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Video Games Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!